Risqué Rivals
by Ravaging Desire
Summary: Despite excelled in fencing, Fiora always find herself in stalemate with a classmate of hers. Both struggle to win and be the valedictorian of the academy. The bitter rivals decide to privately duel one day, with a bet. Loser of the match must obey the winner's every command for a day. Little did Fiora knew that pride, isn't the only thing she has to gamble with. (Rated M for smut)
1. Heated Rivals

Writer: It's been more than a year since I have written stories. Finally have the passion to create more for 2017! For this story, this will be my first time collaborating with another fellow writer named Sweet Blade. Hope you guys like what we have written! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Heated Rivals

"Halt!"

Both fencers immediately stopped duelling hearing the loud command. One of the girls terse and almost flinched, upon seeing her opponent's foil touching her waist briefly by the tip, whereas hers was only mere inches away from hitting those vital areas. The referee then raised up her hand in the direction of the victor of that bout, signalling a point gained on the scoreboard.

"Dong!"

The hands of a huge round clock in the training hall reached and chimed twelve. With the place being emptied with no spectators, the deafening sound of the clock amplified and echoed the surroundings several times.

The loser drooped her shoulders harshly in disappointment, realising that the time limit for the match has expired. She slowly lifted her head and removed her mask. Hidden beneath the equipment is a charismatic girl with short black hair, and amber highlights on her long fringe. Sweat begun to drip down Fiora's eyebrows, as she nervously glimpsed at the referee walking towards in her direction.

"Draw! Again." The referee, who is also the school's coach, said as she stepped onto the mat and between the path of the two teenage girls. A ray of evening light shone onto the referee, showing a wise-looking woman in her late thirties. Radiance on her cheeks that reflected her youth, contradicted with tiny wrinkles by the sides of her eyelids. She looked at her students with a calm composure, sounded as though she had expected the outcome of the match, backing with evidence of similar and numerous duels from these two pupils in the past.

"Thank goodness! For once I thought I would lose to a pesky plebe like her. Fiora's opponent chuckled as she removed her mask as well, long scarlet hair sway gently from the gush of wind, revealing an alluring girl with blue eyes and mild freckles on her cheeks. Her lips twisted into a devilish grin and added, "Manage to snag the last point just before the clock ticks. Lucky!"

Fiora gritted her teeth in frustration, but no words came out of her mouth.

"Roxanne, enough with the gloating." The referee eyed at her quietly, and the haughty girl held her head down immediately. The redhead knew better to zip her mouth whenever her coach made that same stern expression to those students who have committed mistakes.

"Yes coach…"

"Young ladies," The coach continued with a sigh. "In less than a month, the annual Inter-house fencing competition will commence. I have seen, mentored and witnessed your progress during these four years in school. Many tutors including I, all felt that one of you may have the potential to be take the crown of the event. And of course, everyone knows that the winner will also be the valedictorian for the school. However, I also wish that neither of you are to be succumbed by conceit and complacency. Is that clear?"

The two girls nodded their head, watching as their coach walked a few steps away from them, just before turning a sharp glance at them.

"Oh, for goodness sake," The coach rolled her eyes. "Stop bickering like kids, you two are already eighteen!"

With that, the two girls witnessed in silence as the older woman exited the training hall completely.

"Neither of you are to be succumbed by conceit and complacency." Roxanne mimicked her master's words, albeit in a sarcastic and high-pitch tone. "Fiora, she is referring to you."

Fiora shook her head and closed her eyes. "Tu es stupide. She is talking to you as well. You are always so immature, in and out of trainings."

"Aww… Someone is salty that she can't beat a person in a duel." Roxanne covered her lips with her hand in a feminine way and sniggered.

Fiora said nothing and picked up her hand towel and water bottle. She slowly walked into the lockers room, located right next to the training hall. As she was busily packing her equipment with her back bag, Roxanne followed Fiora into the room, continued to provoke and make sardonic remarks.

"Hey, why are you not talking? Has the cat gotten your tongue?"

Not waiting to stay with her heated rival for even a second, Fiora quickly slammed the locker door and made her way to the exit. Feeling ignored throughout the whole conversation, the annoyed Roxanne quickly ran and blocked Fiora's path with her arms stretched.

"Listen here, French girl! I am going to win this fencing competition. Nobody, not even you, will stand a chance against my outstanding abilities. And I will be a valedictorian for the school, making motivational speeches that fellow peers would respect me even more. Ha!"

Upon hearing that arrogant statement, Fiora bit her lower lips, wanting to argue with her heated rival. She desired to win the competition as well. For her, being the top student of this prestigious academy would not only give her more opportunities or her career, but also receiving a lump sum of money would alleviate and improve her parents' current lives by a huge margin. But, knowing that retaliating the redhead's egoistic words would only result in endless debates, Fiora's expression remained neutral and gently pushed off the girl's arm.

"I don't have much time to argue with you. Going to go back and sleep. Wake up and practice again."

"Oh yeah?" Roxanne asked with hands on her hips. "And where are you going to train?"

"Here of course. Con."

"But tomorrow is Saturday, school isn't. Nobody is going to be there."

"Even better, I would prefer training alone. Quietly." Fiora dryly replied, making her way to the doorsteps.

Roxanne thought for a moment before she said to Fiora. "Fencing is hard without a partner. I will spar with you tomorrow. Interested to see who will get the edge this time. Heh."

Fiora briefly turned back to the redhead, and replied. "We will see about that."

* * *

Writer: Sorry if the usage of French words are wrong! (Not a French here)


	2. The Bet

Chapter 2

The Bet

* * *

 _The next morning..._

The training hall was dead silent as expected during the weekend. Nothing could be heard except for the faint clanging sound of a weapon hitting against the practice dummy. Fiora grabbed the hilt of her rapier firmly, her narrowed eyes fixated closely on the target practice. Emanating a mild growl, the young fencer dashed forward onto the figure, displaying a myriad of abilities she had in her disposal.

Each stroke Fiora executed was with precision, constant gush of wind howling at the end of her blade signified her mastery of that weapon. She spun the rapier till it looked like it was a magical living that can dance. Each time her blade contacted the opponent's, she would brusquely turn and circled her foil around, finding its mark on the vital areas.

Fiora diligently practiced the same routine several times, before her arms finally wobbled with the lactic-acid built up seeping through her muscles. She summoned what was left of her strength and stuck her foil onto the dummy's soft vest, before tumbling onto the floor. Exhausted.

Fiora laid on the floor for just a mere second before she heard a round of applause coming from the entrance of the training hall. The startled girl cocked her head around just to see a silhouette of a person strolling on the hallway and towards her. Fiora continued to fix her eyes on the walking figure until her eyes narrowed in irritation for who realised the person was. Roxanne.

The redhead was still clapping when she reached the French girl's position.

"Hey nice job, Fiora! Those moves, they are awesome!" Roxanne grinned sarcastically.

Fiora felt annoyed the longer she stared at her opponent's face. She knew that she could not train in peace as long as the redhead was distracting her. And she's had something on her mind, judging from that facial expression.

"What is it that you want?" Fiora asked, keeping her voice low and vexed.

"Is that a short circuit in your brain?" Roxanne smiled even wider. "I am here to practice with you again. Remember?"

"Oh...Whatever."

Fiora accepted to the match unwillingly, having mixed feelings about the duel. On one hand, she has always wanted to get rid of the mosquito flying about her. And on the other, if she wins this duel, she will have a high chance of winning the whole competition and be the top student of the academy.

"This time, let's make the duel different." Roxanne said. Those unexpected words immediately broke Fiora's chain of thoughts.

"How different?" Fiora asked.

"Hmm…" Roxanne naughtily fiddled with her lips, her alluring blue eyes narrowed. "With a bet."

"O-okay…" Fiora replied with puzzlement.

"The loser of the match has to listen to the winner's every beck and call, for a whole day. Simple. How about that?"

Fiora thought for a moment, before agreeing to the conditions of the match.

"Alright, deal."

"Great, let's start. Be prepared to be my slave for the day!" Roxanne rubbed her hands in glee and anticipation."

"Less talk, more action." Fiora said with her thick French accent, eyeing back the redhead with returned expression.

Fiora swished her rapier back in forth through the air, before settling into her position. Across the room, Roxanne adopted her own position, and they glared at one another. The air seemed heavy and tense with emotion as the two duellists slowly walked towards one another. Once they were a few feet away from each other, they simultaneously stopped. Fiora thrust forward, allowing her attack to be blocked before they reset, now circling one another like boxers in a ring.

This time, Roxanne initiated, a downward slash coupled with a twist, which Fiora pushed away and sidestepped. They were testing each other. With a slight twinge of impatience, Fiora leapt and swung heavily at Roxanne, who staggered back and barely managed to recover. Fiora pressed her advantage, and her assault showed no sign of stopping, as she slashed and dashed around Roxanne. Roxanne, in a desperate attempt to recover, pushed forward instead, and her left hand pushed into Fiora's taut, toned stomach. Fiora gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and began to backpedal. Roxanne swung in a wide arc, but Fiora recovered and riposted her swing, and disarmed Roxanne.

Roxanne's eyes widened, and she slowly inched towards her sword. Fiora, seeking to end the duel, lunged at her. However, the redhead predicted her attack and rolled away, before seizing her sword and springing up to continue. Fiora rushed her once more, and the girls began to fall into the pattern of slash, block, cut, thrust, riposte, and stab. Neither duellist could gain the advantage as their fierce and fiery fight raged across the entirety of the room. Roxanne attempted to break the pattern and thrust forward, but Fiora spun her sword around the redhead's blade and with a hiss of steel, nearly disarmed her for a second time, but this time, opted to slam her pommel into Roxanne's cheekbone.

Roxanne yelped and stumbled onto the ground, but before doing that, managed to skilfully entangle her legs in Fiora's, crashing the French woman on top of her. Fiora spread her arms out to catch herself, and instead, planted both her hands squarely onto Roxanne's plump breasts.

"Ooh! My oh my Fiora, I didn't know you swung that way," she said laughing flirtatiously.

Fiora rolled her eyes, and, while mildly blushing, helped Roxanne up, their exercise clothes rubbing on their sweaty skin.

"Shall we continue?"

Roxanne lunged at her without another word, and Fiora sidestepped, before twirling her fingers around the hilt and switching into a backhand position. She sent two vicious swipes towards Roxanne. The redhead ducked, dodging the first two, and on the third, wielded her rapier in a two-handed grip, blocking Fiora's third horizontal slash with a jarring stop. Fiora tossed her sword behind her back, the jumped back, catching her foil and resetting the position. Roxanne sprinted towards her, and Fiora, predicting based off the redhead's body position, prepared for a blow aimed for the torso. At the last possible instant, however, Roxanne jerked up her blade towards Fiora's face, grazing the air mere millimetres away from Fiora's cerulean eyes, making Fiora wish they were using masks.

Fiora stumbled, momentarily shocked, and Roxanne mercilessly shot forward, and placed the tip of her rapier on Fiora's (shapely) breast. She smirked, and sensually mouthed one word:

" _Defeat."_


	3. Repudiation

Writer: Finally done with the third chapter! Sorry if it's short, but after this will lead to the kinky stuffs. :) Oh yeah, by the way for the later chapters do you guys prefer the usual third person's perspective, or the main character's POV?

* * *

Chapter 3

Repudiation

Fiora could not recall any single thing from the private bout with Roxanne earlier on. It was like her mind went into a total blank state. Perhaps, blank wasn't accurate enough to describe how the French teen felt as she found herself stranded in a strange area full of white mist, reducing her visibility to almost zero. She began to hear a faint voice giggling in the background, which was getting more audible by the second. The familiar smattering tone of mischief and femininity allowed Fiora to identify who the owner of the voice was. Roxanne!

Fiora angrily ran forward onto the space of thick fog, yelling to Roxanne to stop cowering and surfaced herself. But the irritating giggles continued on and on like a broken recorder. It was only till the sudden snapping sound of a finger broke Fiora's trance, immediately shattered away the memories of the bizarre place the French girl was in.

"H-HELLO. Fiora…? I repeat. FIORA to earth." Roxanne's deafening voice booming through Fiora's eardrums, causing the French girl to yelp from being both shocked, and pain.

"Fille idiote!" Fiora retorted, glaring at her smirking opponent. "Don't shout, I am going to be deaf!"

"Whew! The loser's back. And here I thought I might have accidentally knocked your brains out."

"Y-you wish!" Fiora replied in defiance while surveying the new area she was in. They were already in the corridor of the school dormitory! And the cuckoo clock, perching at the sides of walls with its hands striking eight at night. Had she been spaced out that long?! It's already past dinner time! Feeling shocked but curious, she folded her arms, pouting at Roxanne like a child denied from her favourite lollipop. "And why are you taking me back to the dorm?"

"Have my reasons." Roxanne coolly replied with shoulders shrugged, though her excited eyes betrayed her attempted calm composure. "Besides, the loser has to obey the winner's order. Remember? OR...Are you trying to repudiate our deal?"

Roxanne's expression grew serious, narrowed eyes piercing through Fiora. As if those menacing words weren't enough to startle the French girl, Roxanne used on her own body to pin her rival against the wall. Fiora found herself trapped between the redhead's hands, unable to escape from her grasp. For once, Fiora was truly afraid of what the girl could do to her, despite being a somewhat skilled pugilist.

"N-no… I am not..." Fiora croaked, her wide helpless eyes staring into Roxanne's. "Okay fine! I will listen! A-As long as you are not going to ask me to do something bad..."

Roxanne immediately lighten up, giving a childish grin. "Well Duh! What do you think I will ask you to do? Slap the coach's face? Sit on fours and bark like a dog…? O-Or perform a strip-tease for me?!"

Fiora covered her chest area with her hands after listening to her possible "demises", face redden like a beetroot. That mixture of embarrassment and anger of hers earned herself a round of laughter from Roxanne.

"Just kidding! Not going to cross that line." Roxanne covered her mouth just in time to block the 'yet' that have quietly slipped through her lips. "Let's not waste time. Come into my room! Show you something great."

The sceptical Fiora hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded her head obediently and followed Roxanne into the dorm room. After all, the loser doesn't have much of a choice.

…

As Fiora slowly stepped into Roxanne's room, she took a good look around the rather spacious area. The French girl's jaws dropped, for what she had seen. Four walls were painted pink, with amber coloured curtains covering the balcony windows. A standalone king's size bed with two table lamps and drawers at the sides. Just a look at the comfy sleeping area made Fiora's head dizzy. And at the shelves on the right of bed, contained numerous trophies of various activities Roxanne have partaken. Fiora took of her shoes, and casually ignoring the messy books and paper notes on the floor, before scampering to the shelves and view the awards. Volleyball, Badminton, Tennis… And even academic ones as well!

"Oh boy! Calling her Jack of all trades isn't an exaggeration at all!" Fiora wondered silently.

"Like what you are seeing?"

Fiora turned around, seeing Roxanne already sitting at the edge of the bed. The French girl nodded her head and gave a sheepish grin.

"These are only a few of my favourites. Rest of them is in my house. Too much to place them all here." Roxanne said out flatly while looking at her fingernails, not bothering to mask her obvious conceited tone.

"Egoistic imbécile…" Fiora whispered, showing her displeasure to the Roxanne.

Now it was the redhead's turn to be annoyed. She cleared her voice thoroughly and spoke with a haughty tone to show her obvious displeasure.

"Alright, stop marvelling at my achievements. You have time to do it later. Come over here now!"

Fiora found herself obeyed to the command. She gingerly walked up over to the redhead's bed and lightly placed her butt on the luxurious mattress. The sudden springy feel nearly made Fiora yelped in surprise, for this bed was unlike the other dormitory ones, not even her own home.

"So what's my penalty? Squatting down and bark? Bowing and call you my master?" Fiora snorted, almost rolling her eyes.

The redhead mildly shook her head, lips twisting into a cruel smirk.

"Strip."

"W-what? Say again."

"Strip! AS IN taking off your clothes. Get it?"

"The fuck, Roxanne?! Just now in the corridor... You said you will not ask me to do...those horrible things. Y-you promised!" Fiora angrily cried out as she stood up immediately.

"Oops. Sorry, I lied. Doesn't matter anyway. The loser still has to listen to any command the victor calls out."

"You can't be serious… Isn't the bet just for fun!"

"Nope, I am dead serious about this back before we duelled."

"B-But I… No! I can't do this...I-it feels wrong!"

"Penalty is a penalty, sweetheart! Unless… Unless you want to run away with tail in between your legs... Hmm... I wonder how the Laurent family raised such a person who has trustworthy issues."

Roxanne paused, licking her lips in glee as she sat up and glanced at her alarmed duel-mate.

"Imagine, how would they feel if they find out their daughter can't even uphold their code of honour. Shame, isn't it? Sully the entire family's reputation…

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this!" Fiora leaned forward and pointed a finger towards Roxanne's nose. But the redhead seized the opportunity and yanked the French's hand towards the side of her face, bringing Fiora's whole body back to the large bed. Before Fiora could react to this, Roxanne quickly etched onto the French's arms with her hands, and her upper body on top of hers against the mattress, limiting Fiora's movement and thus, chances of escaping.

Fiora struggled hard, but the redhead's clasp proved too strong for her to fight back. The bodies of the two girls were in such close contact that they could hear sounds of their hearts pumping and breaths eliciting, under the quiet room.

"Of course, I won't…" Roxane smirked, knowing she got the upper hand over Fiora now. "Provided you listen and do what I say. Just for the whole night. Is that even hard for you?"

Gritting her teeth, Fiora continued to fidget and resisted against Roxanne for a moment, until she realised there was no chance to beat her 'Iron Grips' for now. Till then, she had to surrender and comply to that 'dreadful monster'. Besides, it's only one night. How miserable would it be?

"OK fine!" Fiora relented with eyes closed, as though she had given up the fight. Her body began to lose resistance and slackened. "I will do what you ask. Just tonight. No more!"

"Deal!" Roxanne smiled and sat back up, no longer straddling on Fiora's body. With a seductive lick to a corner of her mouth, she added.

"Now, show me your assets."

* * *

Lewd scenes in the next coming chapters*


	4. Capitulation

Writer: Sorry for the long wait. Exams are over and I can finally write this chapter. Anyway, time for the lewd intro!

* * *

Chapter 4

Capitulation

Sweat began to drip down Fiora's forehead profusely, past below her rosy cheeks. Short palpitating gasps elicited from her mouth, as the French continued to breathe in with difficulty. However, those obvious symptoms were neither the indication of Fiora's anticipation or excitement, but rather the humiliation of her pride about to be unfolded right before her very eyes. And of course, Roxanne's little sniggers did nothing to help, only adding fuel to the fire.

"It's OK! It's OK! I should be fine…" Fiora's thoughts scrambling through her vexing brain. "Just removing my top only, shouldn't be that hard."

With trembling fingers, Fiora slowly unbutton and detached her fencing jacket. Beneath the white uniform was a crimson coloured tank top sport-bra, holding a pair of ample breasts. The redhead initial giggles began to wane as her eyes widened ever so slightly and feasting on the curvaceous assets.

"Those are… rather neat." Roxanne thought while nodding her head, a little impressed with her rival's top half. A sly smirk engraved her face, as the curious redhead now expressed even more interest in looking at those prizes underneath that feeble material. And, to test the limit of her French classmate as well.

"Bottoms too."

Fiora pouted her reddened cheeks, but obeyed her next command. She stood up and left the bed first, hands slowly unbuckling the material of her pants. A quick 'whoosh' sound was heard and then her bottoms were now off her legs, straight onto the floor. Fiora felt cold air breezing through her, thankfully they weren't cold enough for her to shiver since she was already wearing a complementary pair of red boxer shorts covering her legs.

Fiora felt assured since those were her usual type of pyjamas at home. Even her own roommate didn't find that strange, so a brat like Roxanne shouldn't find this awkward and embarrassing at all. However, a quick side glance towards the Roxanne's gleaming eyes and the French knew that the redhead clearly wanted more than just that. Fiora knew that her stoic approach wasn't going to last for long. And hell, was she right.

"Hmm. You do look great in those." Roxanne commented.

"I usually wear these whenever I am sleeping." Fiora replied, trying not to roll her eyes. "Are we done now?"

"Relax. What's the rush, girl? I got a whole night to play with you. Okay, now I am done seeing. Would you please take off your undergarments now?"

"Fuck! Are we really going to do this?" Fiora exclaimed, covering her breasts with her hands. "Chienne Fou! Not going to do it!"

Fiora turned and quickly left the bed. Picking up her uniform, the French was about to open the door and leave her "suffering fate", only to hear a video recorder playing in the room. It contained both of their voices! Fiora whizzed her head around in curiosity, seeing the redhead sneering at her with a handphone on her hand. Fiora's eyes budged as she realised it was their earlier conversation regarding about their bet. That sly bitch had the audacity to record it!

"Leave if you want." Roxanne dryly said with lips twisting upward, making attempt to control her laughter. "Imagine our classmates will be shocked to see our dear old Fiora Laurent, not upholding any of the chivalry and honour codes taught in school. Her parents too, will be utterly disappointed…."

"Is that a threat?" Fiora asked in a soft, but clearly agitated tone.

"Nope. Giving you two options now." Roxanne returned with an even stand. "Think carefully, Laurent."

Fiora closed her eyes and clenched her fists hard, trying to endure her already deflating pride. But in the end, she relented with a deep sigh.

"Ah for fuck sake! Alright." Fiora cried out with a short outburst. She then stormed back onto the bed and crossed her arms, glaring at the triumphant-looking Roxanne. "After I am done with this, let's fight again! I will not lose next time."

"Save that for another day, sweetheart. Now do what I ask you to."

Fiora pulled the bra-straps off her bare shoulders, stretching the whole material over the top of her head and finally removing it from her body. Her C-cup breasts capped with pink nipples jiggled mildly upon the sudden force, making them appealing to the redhead off a sudden. Roxanne couldn't help herself but slowly lowered her eyes to the so called "prize", presented to her on a silver platter. However, she immediately turned her sight to something else to avoid being unnecessarily questioned by her "humiliated victim".

"Those were rather attractive…" Roxanne wondered in her head, beginning to blush. Each time she tried to look away, she would always found herself naturally returning her gaze to those alluring tits, like as though she was being constantly drawn back to a pair of strong magnets. The French girl's breasts were like the main attraction of the show, the redhead can't focus anything else but them. And if there was something bewitching about her naked body, for some reasons Roxanne felt that Fiora's boobs seemed to magically bounce gently on its own every few seconds, as though they were enticing Roxanne to come forward and touched them, caressed the silky skin…

"Touch them?! What the hell am I thinking?" Roxanne almost exclaimed, shutting her mouth with both hands just in time before those words burst right out of her tongue. Alarmed and worried that her ass might be busted for gawking at someone's body lusciously, she hastily lifted her head to check Fiora's expression for answers. Luckily for Roxanne, the frowning girl cocked her head to one side, not knowing the redhead's sudden conspicuous behaviour.

"Is there something wrong?" Fiora grew concern, crawling towards Roxanne. During her advancing, her body arched and curved enticingly, hands accidentally squishing the side of her breasts which made them protruding out even more, thus conjuring an irresistible cleavage. Roxanne was unsure why her body felt heaty, and heart pounding madly. But the redhead knew she would be unable to control her urges if the French girl continued to place her those gorgeous titties over her face.

"No! Stay back!" Roxanne held up her hand to prevent Fiora from walking any closer. "I am fine. You can proceed to remove your shorts too."

Roxanne felt that she might been unwell tonight. Her forehead was feverish, fingers cold and shaky, heart continued to thump quickly like it was about to malfunction soon. Maybe she gotten a cold this afternoon when they both duelled, and stressed her body too much during that period. Or maybe it simply something she ate that was unhygienic. Whatever it was, Roxanne was sure that the cause of her symptoms wasn't the sight of Fiora's naked body that made her whole mind berserk-ed. Roxane's ultimate plan was to wait for the French girl to be done with all her strippies, and the redhead can proceed to sneakily snaps some juicy pictures for some 'leverages' in the future. Till then, Roxanne had to endure.

That was until the moment when Fiora stood up and faced her body towards the redhead, panties sliding down her thighs. A bright pink pussy with small tufts of crimson hair gleamed under the bedroom light, beckoning for Roxanne to take a close look. Roxanne felt something slowly seeping down her nostrils. So, she did really caught some flu today.

With a sigh, the redhead casually wiped her nose bridge with her fingers to see the colour of the liquid, only to realize that it wasn't mucus.


	5. Explore

Chapter 5

Explore

* * *

Fiora closed her eyes as she heaved a long sigh of nervousness and anxiety. Her heart thumped rapidly like a countdown timer bomb ticking few seconds away from explosion. It's about time, for her to undress herself fully in front of a person now. However, she wasn't showing her birthday suit to her mum and dad, not even the school lady nurses who conduct body check-ups to the students here every few months or so. It was to a classmate whom she detested a lot in the academy, a rival that always acted like a leech ready to antagonize whenever given a chance to do so.

What makes the matter worse was the fact that she has never won a duel against Roxanne. Many duels and bouts with her always ended in a draw. Fiora thought today was the golden opportunity needed to strike the redhead down and gained the confidence needed to win the annual competition in two months' time, to be valedictorian of the school. But alas, she lost. Lost in a silly fashion that she found it inconceivable, no matter how much she tried to avoid. And here Fiora found herself in the lion's den, ready to strip away her clothes and pride, to a bet she should never take on in the first place.

Fiora took off her sports bra and chucked onto the spacious bed. Her breasts bounced a little, with pink caps erecting upon contacting the cold air in the room. The French covered her assets with her hands, blushing from the humiliation ready to tackle her. She had expected Roxanne to shake her head manically, laughing and teasing at how small and apart her boobs. Nipples were ugly as hell, yadayada. Or any harsh and foul words conjured by that her dirty mouth could produce. However, Fiora became dumbfounded when she saw the redhead withholding any chances of insult she could unleash, but also quietly staring at something directly below her head. Her chest.

"I-Is she, ogling at my breasts?" Fiora's initial panic soon turned into wariness and scepticism. That's no way of the redhead of all people, would admire her body. However, no matter which direction Fiora tried to reposition and angled her body, Roxanne's eyes would gradually follow to the sight of the target. It was only a few seconds later the girl jerked her head up with perspiration all over her face, eyes meeting Fiora in that instant.

The situation grew from intense to a state of awkwardness. Fiora no longer felt scared and embarrassed, but getting bemused as to why the redhead became so uneasy and a nervous wreck.

"Is there something wrong?" Fiora, getting concerned but hiding a tint of amusement on the back of head as she looked to the uncomfortable redhead. Although she disliked Roxanne for who she was, Fiora would never turn down a person, especially if they are in trouble. The French crawled slowly towards Roxanne, unintentionally pressing her arms against her tits. Fiora was about to reach Roxanne when suddenly, the redhead outstretched her palm and prevented the French from inching closer than a foot's distance between them.

"No! Stay back!" Roxanne cried out. "I am fine. You can proceed to remove your shorts too."

"Don't even know what the hell is wrong with her…" Fiora thought, rolling he eyes. "Waste my time for being a teeny-weeny concern for that arrogant bitch."

Fiora shook her head and sighed shortly before backing away from Roxanne. She then stood up with hands at the sides of her boxers, ready to remove the final piece of clothing that would separate her from being totally nude. One last glance at the redhead who was still heavily in her thoughts, Fiora shrugged her shoulders and immediately went with her guts.

"Boop!" The sound of her panties dropped onto her floor, and Fiora was now completely exposing her frontal areas fully in front of her crazy rival. The French even went along with the vibe she was feeling, outstretching her arms by the sides and protruding her chest to show her clean-shaven fanny and breasts clearer to her observer like a model.

"This goes nothing!" Fiora shut her eyes and thought, ready to 'tank' all the ridiculement she could ever receive from her rival. However, what the French heard after that wasn't the voice of Roxanne, but rather a weird slimy sound. Fiora slowly opened her orbs, flabbergasted to see red viscous liquid seeping down Roxanne's nostrils.

"Holy shit, Roxanne! Y-you are bleeding!" Fiora exclaimed, immediately pushed the redhead against the mattress so that the girl could lay on the bed properly. In the process of doing so, Fiora's tits accidentally slapping against the chest of Roxanne, making the poor girl choked out in excitement. Fiora then demanded the redhead to raise her head and pinched her nose, while the French searched around the room for tissue. All of these done in her birthday suit.

After a minute, Fiora managed to get the necessary equipment to curb the Roxanne's bleeding nose. Looking at her rival who was supposingly surprised to be childlike, hiding under the blanket with two pieces of tissue stuffed into her nostrils, and staring quietly at Fiora. Fiora raised her eyebrows for a moment, but decided not to say anything else.

"Alright, not sure what's going on with you. But erm, rest well. Want to see you healthy and kicking again, so I can fight you fair and square next time we meet in the upcoming competition." Fiora stood up, wiping off the perspiration on her face. "I guess playtime is over, see you again soon."

Fiora bent low to pick up her undergarments that were chucked on the floor. She was about to turned and headed for the door, only for a hand to grab her arm and stopped her from leaving.

"Don't go." Roxanne said. "Who say I am sick? Look at me!"

Roxanne instantly sat up, blowing away the pieces of tissue hard with her nose. She then jumped off the bed and executed a few exaggerating Bruce Lee's moves with some yelling, indicating her healthiness status of her body.

"I can beat a few tigers in this state. A pitiful cold can't stop me!"

Fiora covered her stomach and burst out laughing, till small droplets of tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Okay okay, you convince me enough, girl." Fiora smiled, still couldn't believe that Roxanne could be that adorable and childish. So, what do you want me to do now? I have already go full naked, there's nothing else I can offer."

"I… Just don't leave first, Fiora. Erm, come. Come and sit with me." Roxanne patted a spot right beside her, on the edge of the bed.

Fiora raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. She nodded her head and proceeded to sit right beside the laying redhead. Facing the French's side, Roxanne couldn't help but gawked at the curvaceous contours the short hair possessed. Fiora's tits were ample enough for a pair of hands to cup into, and not gigantic such that they would hinder the owner's ability to do strenuous activities such as fencing. The pervy redhead's eyes guided down towards Fiora's belly, slowly admiring the smooth and well-toned abs the French had built up. And finally, Roxanne finally ogled at the most bottom view she could get, Fiora's womanhood. Fiora's pussy seemed to be cleanly shaven in a first glance, but however with closer inspection, small tufts of maroon coloured hair protruded over the pink folds. Roxanne wildly thought that perhaps, it wasn't the moonlight that made the gleaming effect on that delicious pussy lips, but some liquid like sweat that made that love hole a little more…enticing than usual.

It was only that last greedy and lecherous view by Roxanne got herself red-handed.

"Err Roxanne, where are you looking?" Fiora looked back at the drooling redhead with arching eyebrows, hand combing the curvy bang of her hair.

"I…err… What?" Roxanne bounced back to reality, quickly wiped off her saliva in an alarmed state. She gritted her teeth, praying hard that Fiora would not suspect anything.

"Y-You… Staring again…" Fiora said in a soft tone, cheeks began to redden.

"Oh I…" The redhead's words trailed off, almost biting her lips while cursing herself silently for her folly. On one hand, she hated herself from being a weirdo staring at someone's crotch, but on the other, she found herself enthralled in staring at Fiora's completely nude body. She liked that and wanted to continue to do so. Thousands of thoughts scrambled inside her brain, thinking of any excuse that would alleviate suspicions right now. A few seconds of brain racking, Roxanne suddenly lit up like her Christmas tree, thinking of a plan that may just work in her favour.

She jumped off the bed and stood up facing Fiora, and said, "For some reasons my back is itchy. Like BAT SHIT itchy! I want you to help me check if there is something on my back." With that, Roxanne proceeded to take off her uniform and threw it on the floor. Her lime green coloured bra didn't last long on the skin as well, as Roxanne fumbled her wobbling hands over the material before finally freeing her breasts from those "shackles". Roxanne's tits were of similar size as with Fiora's, perhaps a little smaller than hers. But the redhead expected it to grow bigger in years' time, since they were kind of still in its developing stage. They were however, vibrantly pink as well, with nipples erected from the building of her excitement. Roxane hoped that by letting herself to be completely nude as well, would draw out any probing questions from the French.

"Oh okay." Fiora replied, positioned herself at the back of her rival, checking her back for any abnormalities of sort. The French found nothing, other than looking the flawless pale skin the redhead possessed. Fiora was a little envious of Roxanne's body, wondering if her own body was as silky and smooth as hers. "Nothing. There's nothing on your back."

"Really?" Roxanne turned her head a little and smirked, which Fiora was unaware of it. "I swear something is on my skin. Perhaps those are rashes. Oh! Can you help check my butt as well, they kinda itch too."

Fiora started to grow weary of her rival's speech. But before she could say anything else, Roxanne quickly took of her bottoms and revealed yellow panties with checkered imprints. A tiny pool of excitement was already forming on Roxanne's crotch, but wasn't obvious enough for Fiora to spot. Roxanne turned around, hoping that Fiora would be interested in looking at her ass and maybe compliment a little about her body. But the French's blank expression disappointed Roxanne. But the redhead persevered, for she knew that could be the final chance she could be that close with her boyish classmate.

"Here, take a look at my butt. Swear that's something on it!"

"Nope, I can't see anything. Perhaps you should go see a doc."

"You just need to look closer! Let me take off my panties, perhaps you can see better."

"Wait...!"

Roxanne didn't wait for Fiora to say no, hastily taking off her panties to expose her wet pussy lips in front of her dumbfounded classmate.

"There's nothing. Nothing. Even your back too." Fiora began to feel frustrated after several minutes of inspection. She even bent her head lower to check Roxanne's bare womanhood in search of any irregularities, trying to ignore an area of liquid forming around the hole but to no avail. Fiora's cheeks began to flush hard in embarrassment.

"There isn't…?" Roxanne whispered, smiling sheepishly like a small child.

"I am going to get the school nurse. Ask her to give you a full body check-up."

"No, wait! Don't go. Don't tell them."

"Why not?"

"B-Because I lied. I don't have any itchiness on my body…"

"Why would you do that? Answer me!"

"I-I want you to stay here longer with me… And I kind of want to compare my body with yours…"

Fiora rolled her eyes, emanating a loud sigh. "Fine. You don't need to make silly excuses. Just ask me. We are both girls anyway, we get to see each other naked bodies in the locker and shower rooms. And oh, boy you are so competitive… Fighting and comparing from duels, all the way to our naked bodies.

"Ha-ha, I guess so…" Roxanne scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. But nevertheless, the redhead was contented that Fiora didn't go angry and stormed off from her room. In that, she had succeeded.

"So, what it is that you want to compare?" Fiora asked, sitting with Roxanne side by side. The two girls leaned against the wall with their backs.

"You have nice abs…" Roxanne pointed out, but her eyes weren't on the same page as her words. They were already fastened on Fiora's tits. But the French didn't seem to notice it.

"Oh really? Yours look good too." Fiora returned with a comparative look. "I am okay with not making them obvious, since they are not that important for fencing anyway."

"I see… Your breasts, damn they are as fine as you." Roxanne commented, giving a rueful smile.

Now it was Fiora's turn to get fluster, as soon as she heard the redhead complimenting her titties. The French didn't expect that at all. And now, she didn't know what else to say and do, other growing a conscience on her own chest and cupping her breasts with her hands, while at the same time finding herself gazing at Roxanne's.

"I…Err…Thanks." Fiora turned her head away from Roxanne, unable to remove the bashful expression plastering on her face like glue.

Roxanne decided to cross the border even harder than the fine line she was already stepping on. She knew the next thing she said would be a total hit or miss.

"But your pussy, phew, smell like fish. Have you actually wash it?" The redhead sniggered.

No words could clearly describe how embarrassed and angry Fiora felt, for now she was covering her womanhood with both of her hands, face reddened like a kettle ready to boil.

"What did you say?!" Fiora glared, knowing that Roxanne is too true to be truthful with her words. But she didn't expect that the snobbish girl would return to her original personality that quickly with her usual insults again. "So, you think yours smell better?"

Roxanne smirked, pulling one of her lower eyelids down mischievously and smacked her butt several times. "Yep, I think mine does. Take a sniff and see if I am right."

"Hell no. Why would I do that?"

"Admit mine is better! Since you don't have the guts to see for yourself."

"Fille Stupide, I will show you who's better!" Fiora yelled, getting up and ready to chase Roxanne.

The girls ran and played "cat and mouse" around the room several times until Roxanne jumped onto the bed. Fiora followed suit and pounced onto her prey, both yelping and growling cheerfully as they tackled and tickled each other. After few minutes of pillow fighting, Fiora managed to gain advantage and grabbing hold of Roxanne while climbing on top of her body.

"Got you, missy." Fiora grinned, perspiring from the intense fight. Roxanne returned with an evil smirk, not giving up the fight easily.

Fiora began to wipe the sweat off her sticky body but as soon as she did that, she accidentally slipped and landed onto Roxanne. Both girls found their foreheads and breasts touching, their wet thighs crossing over each other. Their lips were inches apart from touching. The atmosphere soon turned into a quiet, nervous situation. Roxanne's cheek grew blazing red just as with Fiora's, their short breathing were also in unison.

Fiora couldn't describe the foreign feeling she had in her heart right now, but looking at the innocent and glossy lips of the redhead begging to be placed onto. Fiora could not control herself, and she began to kiss Roxanne. The French is surprised that Roxanne smiled sweetly an expression that Fiora didn't see at all from her. Fiora licked her lips gleefully and began to lock hers with Roxanne's for as long as they can.

Under the silent night, nothing in the room can be heard other than the sound of them kissing passionately and occasionally, some moans elicited from their mouths…

* * *

Writer: Their salacious acts will be "described in details" in the next chapter. Till then, wait for it! :)


	6. Their First Experience

Writer: Sorry for the long wait! Fiora and Roxanne's raunchy moment is finally done now. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 6

Their First Experience

Fiora straddled her body on Roxanne's, silently looking at her rival's face. Smooth, scarlet coloured hair that was once flowing gently on the girl's head, now became in a frizzled and haphazard fashion due to their "earlier activities". The perspiration from Roxanne played a major part in that current appearance of hers. Her light skin glimmered under the moonlight, complimented by the pair of rosy cheeks and glossy lips. All of them made the French wild and delighted. And of course, the short breaths and moans occasionally elicited from the redhead was just the cherry on top of an icing cake.

The French gulped at her classmate's new appearance. She had never seen the redhead giving that guileless and innocent look before. Back in school she was the one with a wealthy background, having a typical obnoxious attitude who belittled on commoners and fellow classmates like Fiora herself, speaking in that brash and condescending tone. She was also brimming with confidence whenever it comes to academic subjects. Now she was different. The same person was on the bed being astride on, showing signs of inexperience and invulnerability in this matter. Of course, Fiora herself knew she was no professional too. In fact, this was her first time being so intimate with a person. She did not know how she exactly winded up into that situation, and how to pick up from here.

"Kiss me, Fiora." Roxanne said softly, her lips repeatedly opened and closed seductively.

Fiora closed her eyes and lightly smooched Roxanne. She could feel a slight tingling sensation that jolted her up when their lips initially touched. The redhead's lips were smooth and soft, like a love drug giving addiction to the user as a side effect. The French realized she like it very much, and her thirst to resume caressing. Fiora never stopped, so did Roxanne. The girls locked their lips firm and hard, moaning and salivating in each other's mouth as they embraced passionately.

Feeling her body tired from all that straddling, Fiora lowered herself till both girls were closely side by side. Both smiled and giggled together, knowing their activities would be even more exciting as the night went on.

"Hey redhead. It's your turn to sit on top of me and kiss me." Fiora called out, hand reaching out to touch Roxanne's breasts. However, the redhead hit her hand gently to dissuade Fiora from advancing, and that perplexed the French.

"Hey, I have been the rider for the past few minutes." Fiora complained. "Can we reverse our roles?"

"Nope, you are going to satisfy me first." Roxanne shook her head and resting it with her hand, eyeing Fiora with a smirk.

"Oh, come on…"

"Remember you still owe me the bet from the afternoon match? I haven't forgotten that, you know…" Roxanne purred.

"Geez… I thought you have gotten over it."

"Forgetting a chance to order the great Laurent to do my bidding? Ha! Never!"

"Alright. Next time we duel, I will win. And then I will make you kiss my ass!"

"Not your pussy? Hmm…?" Roxanne winked, licking her lips salaciously at her flushing partner. "Oh, speaking about the duel. The voice recorder is still in my hand. You want it?"

At that moment, Fiora had an epiphany that the voice recording was still in the hands of her rival. She needs to get it back and remove the evidence.

"Hell, yeah I want- "

"Then obey me."

The French sighed with a force smile, half-expecting what her cheeky rival's answers might be. She knew the "princess" was still as mischievous and demanding as always, and that would probably never change even after they have graduated from school. But now Fiora thought about it, that doesn't sound as bad as she would have expected it to be. For starters, she could continue and explore her rival's body and find her vulnerable parts to tease and exploit. Perhaps, that brat would then in turn reciprocate and pleasure her back. Lastly, not forgetting to grab back the clip, of course.

"Fine."

"Oh, and call me mistress. I like that sound of it."

"What? Roleplay? That's so troublesome!"

"Remember you owe- "

"Okay, I get it! I get it! …. M-Mistress…"

"I can't hear you, sweetheart."

"Mistress!"

"That's more like it!"

Fiora moved forward to place her lips onto Roxanne's again, meeting the same familiar warmth she had on their previous engagement. However, they only kissed for a while before the redhead held a finger to the French's lips gently and stopped her.

"Now what?" Fiora asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"You are permitted to touch my other body parts now, my slave." Roxanne placed a finger in and out of Fiora's mouth, to which the bewildered French attempted to lick the digit. The redhead sniggered as she teased her slave a little, making the poor girl hornier and needy than ever.

"Thanks, mistress…" Fiora groaned as she said. She gave a small peck to Roxanne's lips before shifting herself lower towards the redhead's neck. There she took a deep breath and dived onto the vulnerable area. Fiora strongly inhaled the sweaty smell of her rival's body, detecting faint traces of body perfume. Then with a lick on her lips, she swooned onto Roxanne's neck, kissing and caressing the silky white skin.

"Hmm… Yea… Ah…" Roxanne let out a soft moan and closed her eyes with a smile, tilting her head left and right from the stimulation Fiora was giving her. She felt an electrifying sensation going through her brain back and forth, but it was rather weak such that it frustrated her a little. She wanted more, and stronger.

Fortunately for her, Fiora seemed to understand what she wanted. The French moved even lower where she found herself now mesmerizing at the pair of juicy titties with them submits erected. Fiora hesitated a little, pondering how does stimulating a person's body part felt like. She had done masturbation countless times before; and all of them involving the caressing and playing with her own breasts, tweaking the nipples until they are swollen and hard. She had never tasted her own before, and the curious thoughts of sucking another girl's breasts made her exhilarated and nervous. Fiora tested the water by gently placed one of Roxanne's tits into her mouth, rotating her lick slowly. Roxanne placed her hand on her forehead as she elicited a long moan.

"F-Fiora… Touch my other…" Roxanne begged, her hand now on the back of Fiora's forehead, caressing the French's short crimson hair.

"Yes, mistress." Fiora answered with a purr, battering an eyelash to Roxanne with a cheeky tone. She grabbed the untouched breast and fondled it, feeling the bouncy and soft texture. And at the same time, she resumed licking the other. Her dexterous tongue revolute the pink areola numerous times, leaving traces of saliva as her mark. Roxanne elicited moans after moans, giving a faint smile to Fiora as their gazes met.

"Hmm… That's right, slave. Go on. Down…" Roxanne murmured.

Fiora nodded her head while keeping her mouth in contact with Roxanne's body. The French slowly navigated lower towards the redhead's tummy with her lips, leaving a trail of her kisses down from the tits to the navel. And finally, Fiora lowered herself to the part that she wanted to savour the most - the swelling pink fruit of Roxanne. The French wanted to ask for permission to open Roxanne's legs, but it seemed that her 'mistress' had already let the lust have its way with her. The horny redhead quietly and voluntarily spread eagle, letting her slave to enjoy the view.

With a gleaming smile, Fiora anxiously leaned forward and peered at the dripping faucet that was presented to her. Streams of love liquid has already tickled down the sides of Roxanne's thighs, and the pink pussy folds were slightly ajar and inviting for the French to ogle. Fiora could feel the palpitation in her heart, and the burning sensation that was warming her body ever so slowly the longer she stared at Roxanne's womanhood. The French felt a sudden wetness in her core, a similar feeling when she viewed pornographic pictures on the Internet. Curious, Fiora went to touch and inspected her crotch area with her fingers. And just as expected, a pool of pussy juice already all around the corners of Fiora's love hole.

"I can see that you are wet too…" Roxanne sniggered while rubbing and teasing her vagina, further aggravating Fiora's excitement. "Hurry and make me cum first, then I will allow you to masturbate in that corner!"

"L-let me…Ah…. finish this. Will be quick…" Fiora lost track on teasing her mistress's womanhood, instead, she decided to gently placed a finger on her own and rubbed it, feeling it's sensitivity and dampness. The two girls in that brief second played with their private parts and groaned while gazing at each other lusciously, until one of them broke the quick silence.

"No, Laurent. Hmm… You must satisfy your mistress first…Otherwise…Otherwise, I will not give you back the clip." Roxanne demanded, her breathing slower and louder now.

"Damn you…" Fiora growled softly, her body trembling from masturbation. Fingers were still resting on the tip of her leaking twat, hoping that would quell her sudden ravaging lust. However, that brat prevented her from finishing with the remainders. With shaky footsteps, the Fiora staggered back to the edge of the bed and knelt in front of the smirking Roxanne. For the sake of getting the audio clip back, Fiora had to fight back her urge to release for now.

Now the French found herself re-focusing her attention back to her mistress's fruit again. Using her middle and pointer fingers, Fiora dexterously spread Roxanne's vagina lips wide before stimulating it. She tapped at the swollen spot several times, rubbing and feeling the wet corners in small circles. Roxanne immediately yelped a loud and quick moan as her filthy entrance continued to be teased and played upon those stroking.

"Hmm…Mm…Yes Fiora… Now lick it." Roxanne inhaled deeply, legs now resting on Fiora shoulders, beckoning the French to come closer and taste her drooling cooch. The blushing French nodded and leaned her head forward till her face was mere inches from the sweet entrance. Fiora could now smell the aroma that lingered around the wet cave, sparking her curiosity and interest to taste them. With her eyes closed, Fiora extended her tongue and gave a lick on the redden lips, having her first experience on how sampling a woman's cunt juice feels like. The short hair girl detected a sweet and a smattering of sourness of the redhead's sex liquid. With each lick, Fiora began accustomated and liked the taste even more.

"Ah! Oh my god! It feels good!" Roxanne began to throw back her head, moving her hips back and forth in a rhythm with the French's oral penetration.

Despite a lack of experience in cunnilingus, Fiora handled the foreign situation pretty well. After opening the vaginal lips for her tongue to pass through, Fiora surveyed the whole pussy by licking the exterior corners in full circles. She then smooched the pink folds, nibbling gently at the cavernous gash. All she received was a series of muffled moans from the redhead, who jerked her body with increasing speed as she felt her climax heightened. Eager to locate Roxanne's clitoris, Fiora used her skilful fingers to stretch her rival's love bud even wider, and her slick tongue navigating through the pink walls of pleasure like a ship coursing through the misty waters.

It didn't take a long time before Fiora found what she was looking for, the glaring weakness that her rival could not protect herself from. Pressing and locking the delighted Roxanne's thighs from moving wildly, Roxanne flicked the redhead's clit times after times, receiving even louder moans and cries as compliment.

"Use your fingers too!" Roxanne cried, stuffing her drenched womanhood even closer to her slave's mouth. "Fuck me! Make me cum!"

Getting the full adrenaline rising in her blood, Fiora summoned all her energy in pleasing her master. She now penetrated the hugging walls even faster with her already deft digits, tongue mercilessly working up and down all over Roxanne's gash, sending waves after waves of ecstasy in the redhead's mind. Roxanne kept bucking her hips harder and faster, allowing the French to tap the full potential of her oral services. By this time, all the salacious moans spewing from her mistress's oral entrance fuelled the fire in Fiora's sexual core, causing a dire need for the French to douse her lustful flame as well.

"Fiora! Faster! Faster! I am gonna cum! Roxanne rolled her eyes, feeling the climax of her excitement about to seep through her pleasure tube. She gave a quick glance at her diligent slave, feeling surprised that Fiora could tirelessly fuck her with her left hand and mouth, and simultaneously fingering her own pussy with her right.

"AH! I can feel it! I am leaking!" Roxanne shrieked euphorically."

"Gonna make you cum!" Fiora gritted her teeth and yelled, her fingers furiously playing with her twat. She also started to moan in conjunction with Roxanne.

"AHH! YES! I am Cumming! OOHHH!" Roxanne screamed on top of her lungs as waves of pleasure began to overload her mind and body. She angled her love hole towards Fiora's head with her digits, hugging Fiora with her legs tightly as she rode out her climax. A hot stream of excitement gushed out of the redhead's pussy, splashing all over the French's face and body.

Fiora was flabbergasted and initially stunt from the large amount of sex liquid coming through her way, but she quickly took the opportunity and opened her mouth to taste her reward. The French managed to sample most of it, while the remaining covered all over her neck and breasts. Roxanne's body shook uncontrollably from the orgasm, before landing her whole upper body on the bed with a thump. That was followed by a huge and tired sigh eliciting from the redhead's mouth. Fiora too stumbled and fell back to the floor, lapping up and playing with the juices she could get from her body.

After a few minutes, Roxanne turned around and looked at Fiora, eyeing her a pleasing smile as her orgasm has been satisfied and completely dealt with. However, the French didn't return the same face to the redhead. Instead, she burrowed her eyebrows in frustration with hands rubbing on her swollen womanhood several times, signalling the urgent need to cum as well. The comical and cute expression from Fiora made the redhead laughed out loud.

"Ah yes. I have almost forgotten I have a visitor in my quarters." Roxanne snickered, hands casually playing with her own breasts in attempt to spite her rival, who was already wallowing in luscious flames. "What do you want, slave?"

"Have done my part! Make me cum, now!" Fiora silently moaned, now caressing her dripping faucet in smaller motions.

"Can't you do it yourself? Just now you have almost made it."

"ROXANNE!"

"Ha-ha, I am just kidding. Come and sit on my bed."

With the only concern being addressing her sexual urges, Fiora couldn't care less and hastily moved on and laid on the bed. Her face showed sign of eagerness and anticipation, wondering what would the redhead do to her in return. Will she repeat the same methods that Fiora had previously done? Or would the redhead have something else up her sleeves? Whatever it is, Fiora grabbed her tits and caressed them, waiting to know what her 'punishment' would be with bated breath. However to Fiora's dismay, Roxanne didn't do what she had imagine. Instead, the smirking redhead gingerly swiped up her handphone with the camera hole directed right in front of the naked French.

For the next few seconds, nothing could be heard other than a series of 'clicking sounds' emanated from the redhead's phone. Fiora could only froze with her mouth hung agape as pictures of her nudes being taken audaciously.

"The fuck! Roxanne! What are you doing?" Fiora demanded with bulging eyes, covering her breasts and pussy with the white blanket. She couldn't believe her eyes that the redhead would do such a despicable thing.

"Hmm… Nothing. I just want to take and keep some pictures for recollection." Roxanne blinked one of her eyes, giving the French a lopsided smile. "After all, it's not common to see our valedictorian-to-be Laurent, having her sex photos taken by someone. I can imagine how many junior girls would wet their panties upon seeing such lewd pictures."

"Damn it Roxanne! Give it back!" Fiora quickly sat up and tried to snatch the phone away from the redhead, but Roxanne's quick reaction managed to avoid it. Instead, the French was being pushed back to the mattress.

"I thought you want me to make you cum. Do you still want it?"

Fiora cursed underneath her lips, blaming her luscious desire for being tricked by her ludicrous classmate not once, but twice. Nevertheless, the French obeyed her mistress's command, knowing that once she has climaxed, she would have the energy to fight back and take away the phone once and for all.

"Fine! Hurry up and fuck me!" Fiora asked urgently.

"Oh my…. What have I done? I have turn my formidable and respectable rival into a sex crazed animal." Roxanne taunted with evil giggles.

Roxanne slowly opened the French's sweaty thighs, gaining access to her dripping spigot. The redhead took her own sweet time to ogle on Fiora's womanhood. Few tufts of unshaven black hair decorating over the vagina in an uneven fan shape-like. The southern lips were already red and swollen from all the rubbing by its owner, with parts of the loose meaty curtains revealed and exposed at the entrance. The corners of the Fiora's sex cavern were drenched by its water, making her pussy incredibly enticing and attractive for the redhead to admit. Roxanne took a sniff at Fiora's snitch, the aroma made the redhead licked her lips in keen to stick her tongue into.

"Hmm…Mm…" Fiora let out a low tone groan, inhaling deeply as she felt her skin being tickled and wetted by her mistress's lips. She quickly got herself some pillows to rest onto, elevating her sight a little so that she could look at what the redhead was doing.

With two fingers spreading Fiora's love hole wide, Roxanne leaned forward and planted her tongue onto the French's pubic hair. The redhead smooched and let her tongue danced on Fiora's natural cuffs, leaving traces of her saliva all over the top of the cavernous entrance. Fiora twitched her body and moaned coquettishly, wanting the redhead to end her teasing and moved on to her walls of pleasure now. The redhead let out a short triumphant 'hmph', as if she had anticipated the French's upcoming expression.

"Hmm…Impatient, Fiora…" Roxanne signalled with her pointer finger. Despite wanting to tease the pitiful girl even further, for some reasons the redhead decided not to. Instead, she began to lower her gaze towards the secreting honey pot.

Roxanne slowly stuck her tongue into Fiora's vagina, and immediately received a quick audible whimper from the French, followed by the shivering of her body. The redhead turned and twisted her dexterous oral muscle in full circles, rotating and making sure every crook and cranny of Fiora's womanhood was thoroughly explored. Fiora moaned after moaned, each getting louder by the second.

The redhead then injected a finger into the French's cunt, surprised to see the vaginal walls hugging her digit tightly. Interested, she placed another in as well. And again, her fingers were constricted by Fiora's fanny. To further piqued in Roxanne's curiosity, a puddle of precum started to secrete from its origins, wetting the redhead's fingers. Roxanne then took a short glance at her receiver, realizing Fiora was also gazing at her with half bitten lips, hands grabbing her tits. Seeing Fiora's anxiousness and vulnerability, Roxanne couldn't help but blushed and smiled, feeling something warmth beneath her chest.

After few seconds of lovingly stares, Roxanne resumed her duties. She firstly planted numerous gentle kisses on the French's cooch, earning light hearted whims from the French. A series of quick licking and lapping motions followed this, causing Fiora's pussy to contain a mixture of precum and the redhead's saliva. While giving Fiora her needed oral-aid, Roxanne increased her workload by pumping in three fingers into the snatch together with her mouth, constantly drawing out erotic moans and splashing puddle of sex liquid with each penetration.

Fiora tilted her head above while playing with her breasts, feeling her body started to shudder and convulse in a foreign way. She had never experience such an intense and vivid emotions, and the thought of her climaxing pussy going wild scared and excited her at the same time. The shivering of her twat and wantonly moans from her were testament of what was about to be unfold. Fiora could feel her excitement seeping through every inch of her pink walls of ecstasy, about to ejaculate out of her sweet entrance at any moment. Fiora was about to close her eyes, ready to experience her climax with someone for the first time when her mistress stopped out of a sudden. Instantaneously, Fiora opened her eyes in confusion and shock.

That was when the girl with scarlet hair hastily sat on top of Fiora's thighs like a cowgirl, their pussies in close contact with each other.

"R-Roxanne! What are you doing?" Fiora asked, her breath heaving deep and tired.

"Stacy from Class B told me she fucked her roommate with this method. She said that was the most euphoric moment they have ever experienced…"

Without waiting for Fiora to response, Roxanne rubbed their swollen lips together. Fiora immediately rolled her eyes in joy, moaning blissfully as she finally understood why her rival would want to try this with her. Their private competition even extended towards their voice, where the French's groans were fighting against Roxanne's. The redhead began to ride her hips and playfully fondle her tits, Fiora knew she too seemed to like this method as well.

"Are you cumming?" Roxanne asked, her mouth hanging with sultriness. Her hands travelled from her own tits to Fiora's chest, where she began to grope hers. Both girls began to rock their bodies and womanhoods even harder and faster, their moans and sounds of wet pussy-rubbing filled the room in unison.

"Oh yeah! Fuck, yes! I'm gonna cum! Roxanne! AHHH!" Fiora cried out with shamelessly, staring at the girl riding on top of her with affection. It was then the redhead decided to dive and muffled their moans by smooching her lips, in which blissful French reciprocated as well by locking their oral caverns firmly together.

The sudden small spasms from their bodies were evident to let both girls knew that their pussies were on the verge of climaxing. The girls moaned, kissed and bucked their hips hard. They wrapped their bodies tight and intimate, shrieking in euphoric as they shook in trepidation. One final yelp from Fiora and a jet of excitement sprayed out of her palpitating womanhood, splashing and wetting both of their thighs. A few seconds later Roxanne soon followed up as well, cumming for the second time tonight. Their combined love fluid was overwhelmed in amount that not only their tummies and legs were drenched, but also wetting the bedsheets and floor as well. The girls hugged each other while shivering, letting their orgasms slowly waning from its heightened stage.

Fiora gave a delightful smile, ogling at Roxanne as she casually caressed the redhead's smooth following hair. Her rival looked up after few seconds, blushing as their gazes met again. In that moment, both girls were staring at one another silently and lovingly. Roxanne leaned forward and gave a peck to the rival's lips, only to retract her head almost immediately in an alarmed expression. She then left their comforts and sat on the edge of the bed, seemingly pondering on things. Fiora sat up as well, feeling perplexed and concerned.

"Hey…A-are you alright?" Fiora asked, her hand placing on the girl's shoulders.

"I-It's nothing…" Roxanne turned her head and smiled, pacifying Fiora's worried concerns by giving her a kiss. The redhead realised at that moment when the short hair girl and she looked at each other in their embrace, she knew that her virginity was not the only thing taken away by the French. "Fuck! Look at the bedsheets! They are already wet and filthy. The cleaners are so going to go bonkers and start to ask reasons."

That sentence made Fiora chucked in embarrassment. "I suppose we can start changing them ourselves in the morning."

"You will do it yourself. Your cum is all over the place."

"Okay, princess."

"Here, you can delete those things." Roxanne tossed her handphone towards the unexpected and surprised French. "I have no use of it now."

Fiora peered into the photo gallery, looking at the snapshots of her naked pictures. To her astonishment, some of them featured Roxanne in her birthday suit as well. That cheeky girl must have somehow filmed herself sneakily while they were having sex. The French's eyes took a side glance at the redhead, who was looking at the window silently. Taking that rare opportunity, the gleeful Fiora not only didn't delete those lewd pictures on Roxanne's phone, but sneakily sent them to her own as well. Fiora quietly thanked the god that her own phone was fortunately on silent mode, otherwise that girl might notice and starts asking questions.

"Okay, I'm done." Fiora said.

"Help me put it on top of the lamp table." Roxanne answered, showing no concern as to find out whether her pictures have been deleted or not. Her face was still in the direction of the windows. Fiora did as she was told, while wondering if there's anything interesting outside the school that made her rival stared almost indefinitely.

"Alright. So, what are supposed to do now?" Fiora casually asked.

"There is nothing else to do. You can leave."

"What? No way!" Fiora leaned towards Roxanne and hugged her from the back, kissing the redhead on the cheeks. The redhead yelped as she felt her skin being electrified by the French's supple tits. "You are going to throw me aside after sex? Hell no!"

"Why not?" Roxanne's expression turned from surprise to relief, her mouth etching a small smile that was unseen to the French. She has expected Fiora to pick up her clothes and leave the room immediately, instead the girl was embracing her intimately and refusing to move away. "Simon Says is done. You can do whatever the hell you want now."

"Precisely! The punishment for our bet is now over, and now I can do whatever the fuck I want." Fiora replied, turning the redhead's whole body over so that they faced each other. The French held the girl's chin upward so that she could leaned forward and gave a strong kiss to her lips. "I want to stay here tonight. Please don't kick me out."

Roxanne lowered her head and blushed heavily, emanating a short round of soft giggles. She then planted a quick and sudden kiss back to Fiora before jumping back to bed instantaneously, covering herself in blankets. "Suit yourself, I might accidentally kick you off the bed. I have terrible sleeping postures."

"Hey, the bed is large for both of us!" Fiora replied evenly, hiding beneath the large blanket as well, spooning the redhead's naked body in the process. Her hands casually caressed Roxanne's breasts from behind, making the girl yelped and moaned in bliss.

Even after the lights were off, the mischievous couple continued to carry out their "bed fight" for a few minutes with whimpers and giggles, till both grew tired and stopped.

In the wee hours of the night, Fiora sat up, feeling her chest area being rested and embraced on by the fast-asleep Roxanne. The French gave a light-hearted smile, her hands digging into her bag in search of her own cell phone. She picked it up, and then began to take several "selfies" of her bedding and kissing Roxanne. Fiora was still savouring the pictures taken when she began to hear the redhead fidgeting mildly while coquettishly whispered her name. Fiora giggled at Roxanne's tender expression. The French then finally placed her phone back into the bag, before continuing to cuddle her lover again till the next morning.

* * *

I am considering on writing a final chapter to wrap up this story, depicting the girls having sex in their school locker rooms. What do you guys think?


	7. Second Helping

Writer: Final chapter of this series. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Second Helping

Sunday morning soon arrived. Beams of sunlight penetrated through the yellow curtains, bathing its warmth onto the girls, as both were sleeping soundly and cuddling with one another. Fiora twitched her eyes several times before opening them up, squinting as she was being awaken by the pierce of the morning light and the chill of the gentle breeze.

The French sat right up, rubbing her tired orbs as she looked around the room she was in. And finally, she turned her gaze to the crimson hair girl who was still snoozing beside her, hugging and squeezing the pillows. Fiora gave a half-smile, leaning to Roxanne and smooched lightly on her soft left cheek. The redhead fidgeted mildly from the tease, emanating incomprehensive moans amorously before turning her back against Fiora. And that unusual sight from her rival made the French chortled a little.

Fiora then turned over and picked up her handphone from the schoolbag. Her eyes slowly widen and jaws started to drop, as she fixated onto the bright screen. There were numerous missed calls and unread messages flooding through the device. And seeing the name of the sender and caller made blood froze in Fiora's veins, for which they were all from the same person - her parents. Fiora quickly fumbled the phone with her fingers, skipping past the sporadic intervals between the calls to view her inbox messages.

"Fuck me…" Fiora muttered to herself, slapping her forehead with a hand. "Forget to tell mum and dad that I won't be returning home yesterday. And now they must be extremely worried..."

Fiora hastily called back, and immediately winced away from the blaring speaker as she received an earful. After several minutes of conversation, the French quickly cut the call and proceeded to pick up and wore back her clothes that were on the floor from last night. As Fiora was about to reach for the door, she turned a final glance at her "sleeping beauty" who was still snoozing peacefully. She then hurriedly exited the room with a sad smile, wishing she could stay with Roxanne just a little while longer.

But first, Fiora had to think of some good explanations before her parents start to assault her with her barrage of questions when she gets back home.

"Fiora… Fiora…" Roxanne's voice trailed off as she called the French's name repeatedly. She reached out her hands onto the spot at the side where Fiora was supposed to be in, attempting to make her as a substitute bolster. However, she couldn't feel the French's presence with her touch, thus the redhead fluttered and opened her eyes in search for her lover. Just as she had expected, Fiora wasn't in her room anymore, even the spot where she slept on felt cold to the touch. Roxanne reached out and picked her cell phone from the desk lamp table, seeing if the French left some text messages for her. But, her inbox was empty.

Eliciting a soft sigh, Roxanne looked around for her room. Fiora's clothes were already gone, and their sex fluids that were all over the floor and bedsheets had dried up. There were no traces of evidence suggested the French was even here in the first place.

"How irresponsible…" Roxanne sulked to herself. "At least text me a message or something before leaving…"

Roxanne began to think that Fiora perhaps just wanted a one-night stand with her only, and nothing more than that. She curled her fists and gritted her teeth hard, but was unable to say anything else.

The following Monday began a normal week for school as usual. Roxanne was the first to arrive in class, something she believed she had never done in the past. As soon as she finished settling herself to her own seat, she immediately took out a hair brush and hand held mirror, and started to comb her fine crimson hair. After tying and bundled them into a neat pony tail, she then proceeded to whip out a mini set of makeup tools and carefully donning herself up. The makeup wasn't heavy or attention grabbing, but enough for the redhead to hope that she would attract the eyes of her greatest rival, Fiora. Roxanne even prepared some small prep talks, in case the French was enticed by the sudden change in her appearance and attitude, and then she would be able to strike up a "not-awkward" conversation with her. The redhead smiled to herself and waited, until most of her classmates started to file in one by one, until everyone was present. Except for Fiora and the teacher.

The classroom began to be filled with chatters and noises within minutes. Students gathering around in their own cliques, creating their own conversations. Roxanne would usually be seen in the middle of the circle of her friends, but this time, she was sitting alone by the side the windows quietly. Even when the curious girls came and invited her to join the band, the redhead rejected them flatly. Till the teacher came and reduced the class's noise volume, Roxanne's gaze remained solely on Fiora's unoccupied seat.

Morning class ended as quick as the blink of an eye. Roxanne quickly grabbed her bag and hurried to the training hall to have her extracurricular activity, fencing. The redhead however, knew that the reason she was rushing wasn't the urgent need to train and practice for the competition, but to find the person who had an all-time perfect attendance in school, had unexpectedly skipped today's class.

Just like she was in the classroom, Roxanne waited at the training hall with her fencing uniform put on. Until the master came and students flocked in, the French remained to be unseen.

"Perhaps Fiora caught a cold or something…" the redhead thought, picking up her handphone and dialled the girl's number. "Gonna check on her and see if she's alright."

No matter how many times Roxanne called, she would always hear a redirection beeping tone to the voice message box. With a sigh, the girl sent a quick text to the French, hoping she would get a reply soon.

The girls weren't willing to spar with Roxanne despite the redhead actively invited them for practice, since they knew she was among the best fencers in the cohort. The odds of beating her was low, and being beaten in just mere seconds is nothing but downhill embarrassing. Roxanne had no choice but to train on her own with a dummy, realising that Fiora was much more important to her than she would have ever imagined.

The next three days did not fare for the better at all. Fiora continued to be absent for school, and the class began to spread rumours of wide variety, ranging from catching a strange disease to being expelled from school. Roxanne refused to believe those nonsensical things, but with each day she had gotten more worried than before. Fiora didn't call back, and the messages Roxanne sent were unseen as well. She had never been that concerned for someone other her own parents. And this person, whenever the redhead thought of her made her heart skipped a beat ever since the things they did on Sunday.

On the fourth day of the week, Roxanne sluggishly walked towards the training hall, seemingly tired from the earlier lessons. She placed her gym bag on the wooden bench and sat down with a heavy heart. Her eyes were looking in the direction of her fellow schoolmates practicing their fencing skills with each other, laughter filling the room.

Roxanne let out a sigh and thought, wondering the reasons that nobody wanted to practice with her at all. Was it because there was a large disparity in abilities between her and the other girls, or was it the haughty and arrogant nature in the past got the better of her, shunning and disgusted them? Whatever the root was, Roxanne felt bored and glum. She took a menacing glare at the training dummy who was still fixated at the corner of the room, apparently staring at her back as well. The redhead growled vexingly at the dummy, finding it an eyesore especially since she had faced it for the past three days.

"Maybe I should skip today's practice and go home..." Roxanne thought, about to stand up and scoop her bag when suddenly she heard squealing of delight sounds from the girls. The confused redhead turned to their direction, and found they were looking at someone who was standing at the entrance. Roxanne's eyes immediately lit up as she could not believe the identity of the person. Fiora!

The French, dressed in her respective fencing clothes, strutted slowly towards her excited teammates. Her hands were full, carrying large and heavy bags of something that were unclear to Roxanne's eyes. However, the redhead's perplexed and astonished look was cut short when the girls ran and circled around Fiora cheerfully akin to Snow White being rounded by the seven dwarfs.

"Oh my god Fiora! Where have you been?!" One girl asked, her breath already listless.

"Yeah! We haven't see for the past three days! We thought you have been gravely sick or something…" Another girl chipped in, apparently panting as well from the running and the earlier training.

"Ha-ha!" Fiora laughed, placing the bags on the floor. "Sorry about that, some personal stuffs to take care. Here's some snacks, my treat. Take it as my apologies."

The girls rummaged through the bags, chatting and chortling with each other as they snagging away their favourite titbits from each other. Fiora briefly grinned at her schoolmates, before turning to Roxanne, catching the redhead's stare. The French lifted her eyebrows and smiled, walking towards the unhappy girl.

"Hey Roxanne… Err Wait!" Fiora said, but couldn't continue as the redhead gripped her arm out of the blue firmly and pulled the French towards her. The surprised Fiora then found herself being dragged upon quickly by the seemingly fuming redhead, who was still walking heavily with determination. Many questions bombarded Fiora's mind, but she did not utter a single word as she patiently waited for the girl to quell her anger.

The girls found themselves inside the locker rooms, alone. Roxanne finally released Fiora's hand, but her angry expression didn't falter at all. She looked away from the French, pouting cheeks and folding her arms.

"Hey babe, why so angry?" Fiora asked with a jagged and uneasy smile, still unsure why her girlfriend was still blowing her top on her. She reached out her hands to touch Roxanne, but retreated immediately when she received a painful smack on her fingers. The redhead then gripped her fists tightly, her mouth eyes burning intensely as she readied to open her mouth and lash out on the poor French.

"Where the fuck did u go?! Three days! For three days, you have disappeared without a single trace!" Roxanne cried out, throwing her hands in mid-air.

"Sorry, I just…"

"I kept calling and texting you! But never a single damn time you reply!" Roxanne pursed her lips, her eyes lowered her glare towards the floor and darting subconsciously. Her face began to redden in what Fiora perceived that as signs of embarrassment. "I-I am worried!"

"Aww…" Fiora gave a lopsided smile, cupping and caressing her hands on the side of Roxanne's cheeks, wiping the tears that were pooling conjure the corners of her bluish watery eyes. The redhead didn't shake off the French's hands this time, however, turning her head sideways to avoid the French's cheeky gaze. "You have to listen, Roxanne. I have my reasons."

"You better have some valid explanations to say, Laurent." The redhead continued pouting her cheeks.

"That Sunday, I received tons of messages and calls from my parents. Turned out that some of the roof tiles were broken, and the house was flooded from the rain. They needed my help urgently to restore some stuffs. And the phone…" Fiora went to her bag and picked up her handphone and showed it to Roxanne. The battered smart device full of scratches, with a large crack over the black screen.

"I accidentally dropped and broke it…while I'm on top, fixing the roof." Fiora revealed, scratching the back of her head with a sheepish grin. "And I can't switch it on, so couldn't reply you at all. But I'm going to get a new one soon…"

"I see…" Roxanne felt herself calmed and eased from her meaningless wrath, finally understanding the heads and tails of the situation.

The redhead immediately loosens her fists and scooped up both Fiora's hands, seeing and feeling the blisters and minute scratches all over the skin. She felt that the French must have really spent her whole time mending the house. She glanced back to Fiora's face, caressing the French fingers back and forth.

"It must've hurt…" Roxanne said.

"Oh these?" Fiora looked up her hand, grinning with her eyes closed. "Nah, not really. But the house really took an awful three days to complete. Not just the tiles. The drenched books and furniture… They must be replaced. Tiring!"

"Sorry…I should have asked properly before flaring out…" Roxanne apologised, regretting to let that senseless outburst got the better of her.

"It's fine! At least I know someone is caring about me!" Fiora's grin turned wider, wrapping the redhead's waist with one of her hands.

"Who's caring? Me? Hell no!" Roxanne turned her head away again to feign her coldness, but the slight blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

"Oh by the way…" Fiora went to her bag again, picking up a small gift box before giving it to the redhead, who began to gain curiosity from that strange item.

"What's that?"

"Open it up. You will see."

Roxanne did what she was told, and her eyes lit up upon seeing the contents. A bottle of purple coloured perfume. The intricate designs made the product looked elegant and costly.

"Oh…Is that…?"

"Yep. The perfume you always used in school. That day when I was leaving your room, I accidentally knocked down the old bottle. Found it was already empty. So I went and bought a new one for you."

Roxanne held up her hands and covered her mouth, obscuring the joyful giggles that were about to elicit from her. After that, she put them down and eyed Fiora with a beaming smile. "That's all? Hmm…I expected more…"

"What? That thing nearly cost me my weekly allowance! Now I'm broke!" Fiora complained.

"Just kidding…Thanks, Fiora."

"I think I deserve more than just thanks."

"What do you want then?"

"Here." Fiora smirked, pointing finger to her own lips. "I deserve it."

Roxanne tilted her face upwards and gave a light peck on the French's lips. Fiora immediately let out a groan.

"Just like that? Got to compensate my hunger. And wallet."

"Too greedy for a slave."

"Oh come on, thought that shit's already over! Now you are mine!"

Fiora grabbed Roxanne by the hips again, making her yelped in the process. She then brought her closer towards her, until their chests touched. The girls gaze at each affectionately, before leaning their faces as their lips met. Fiora initiated the kiss first, smooching her lips onto Roxanne's. The redhead hummed in bliss, reciprocated by biting the French's lower lip and tugging it back and forth lightly.

The French being annoyed by the constant tease of her girl's conservative approach, immediately dived deeper as she crushed her lips onto Roxanne's. Her dexterously tongue was let loose, exploring the insides of the redhead's oral cavern and leaving the place filled with her own saliva. Roxanne managed to keep up with their little kissing fight as well, demonstrating her remarkable abilities with locking lips and the never ending "tugging lip wars". Their tongues soon engaged in an oral sword fight, swerving and dancing intensively with each other while leaving trails of saliva that begged to flow out of their oral caves. As the time passed, the girls realised they couldn't stop kissing as their carnal desires quickly surpassed and dominated their minds. The sounds of erotic moans and lip smooching were so loud that anybody may have heard it if they stood right outside the door. Thankfully, no one was there to spot the girls making love with each other.

Fiora felt her crotch getting dampened from the sultry kissing, with her lips going through the opposite direction; drying and numbed by the minute. She then stopped her kiss with Roxanne, instead moving down and focusing on the neck and collar bone.

Roxanne moaned lightly in response, closing her eyes as she enjoyed every single moment of her skin being tingled and planted by the French's light touches. It was only until Fiora's mouth was positioned right above her boobs, that a quick warning signal jolted the redhead's mind.

"No!" Roxanne burst out, stunning Fiora who was still in the mood of pleasing her partner. "We are in school. We can't do it!"

"Uh…Don't be such a party pooper. I am ready in the mood to fuck you." Fiora remarked, smirking before continuing to stick her head onto Roxanne's uniform where her breasts were located.

"Fuck Fiora! Aren't you scared? Cos hell I'm. If somebody catches us, we're doomed!"

"Scared? Yeah. But, I'm too horny to stop."

"Ah no! Wait!"

Not listening to the girl's pleas, Fiora persisted and pushed the redhead onto a large wooden bench. Next, she stretched the uniform out and wide with her hands, exposing Roxanne's sweaty neckline and cleavage. In one quick swoop, Fiora dived in and planted her lips on to the soft material, caressing and smooching until the redhead inhaled deeply as went on cloud nine.

Even though Roxanne was afraid of being caught having sex in public, this new experience shared between her and Fiora made her felt excited and nervous, unlocking her thirst of desire and anticipation to test it out together. The redhead snapped away from her thoughts and whizzed back just in time to see her girlfriend finished unbuttoning and removing the uniform from her body. Finally, the French casted away the fabric onto the floor, her lustful eyes could now gaze attentively on the redhead covered only in her sporty undergarments. She then licked her lips across with her tongue, smiling seductively at Roxanne.

But before Fiora went on to finish stripping her girlfriend's undies, she too went on to undress herself as well. Seeing the girl sitting on the bench having butterflies in her stomach, the French went to spite her further. As she was undoing her buttons one by one, she moved and swayed her curvaceous body side to side in gentle oscillating motions. Fiora smirked to herself as she knew her plan had worked. The redhead's eyes moved along with the French's undulating body, her mouth hanging loose with a small trail of saliva flowed at the side of her lips.

"W-what is she doing?" Roxanne wondered, her jaws dropping as the short hair girl in front of her swinging her body enticingly as she stripped her clothes slowly. With the robe removed from Fiora's skin, she was also now cladded in undergarments like her girlfriend. Fiora then straddled on Roxanne's legs, groping on her own breasts and started moaning the redhead's name. "Is she teasing me? Fuck! She is so goddamn hot doing that dance! Uh…"

"Can't wait to let you suck my tits dry." Fiora whispered, lifting her sports bra to reveal her popping breasts. She then stood up and promptly removed her panties as well, but didn't throw it to the floor unlike her brassiere. Instead, she shoved her wet thong into the redhead's mouth, making her yelped and gurgled in surprise.

Roxanne spat it out, almost complaining about that sudden underwear being stuffed into her mouth rudely, but she soon noticed that that was a damp spot in the crotch area. Desperately needed to quell the lust rupturing in her mind, Roxanne quickly took the soil panties back and took a second sniff. This time, she could even detect the faint but familiar and addictive smell of her girlfriend's fragrant pussy lingering in the entrance of her nostrils. The redhead placed the panties on her own face and inhaled deeply, satisfying her horniness. However, before she could savour her newly found fetish item any longer, Fiora immediately took it back from her, leaving the redhead shocked and angry.

"Hey, what the hell Fiora?! I am still enjoying it."

"Now it's your turn to make me cum. Do it and I will let you sniff it again. Even let you have it."

"Argh, fine."

Roxanne was about to whine but quickly changed her tone as her girlfriend played with her own titties and pussy, triggering the redhead's salacious status even further. She felt her own womanhood by then, had started to leak out excitement as well, drenching the feeble lingerie in deep amount till the point that it began trickling down her thighs.

Fiora laid straight on the wooden bench, constantly teasing Roxanne by pinching her own nipples and toying her own southern lips. She had provided the basic catalyst for the redhead to follow up with the next procedure. Succumbing to her luscious desire, Roxanne hastily stripped away her undergarments and pounced onto the French's naked body, beginning to make love with her. The greedy redhead grabbed a boob and placed her mouth into the pink submit and suckled, at the same time stimulating the other with her fingers.

"Hmm…That's right, babe. Oh…" Fiora moaned deeply, her breath heavy and slow. She arched her body, feeling her breasts being played and teased upon. Her pink puffy nipples immediately stood erected from the pleasing, and already wet and defiled by the redhead's saliva. Roxanne would occasionally move upward and kissed Fiora a few times, but she would always go back and feed on the French's breasts to fill her sexual hunger.

Finally done and bored playing with Fiora's boobies, Roxanne positioned herself lower so that now Fiora's soaking twat was directing in her view. Giving a half side lick to her lips, the sniggering redhead immediately dived in and licked her lover's sex organ. Fiora immediately groaned loudly in bliss as she feet her pussy lips being spread and savagely eaten, foreign fingers rubbing the exterior of the cavernous gash.

Thanks to her past but fruitful experience of with Fiora, Roxanne had no problems pleasing her girl the second time. The redhead would always have a systematic way of licking the flooding cave entrance multiple times, before slowly exploring the soft and pink tender flesh. It didn't take longer than a few seconds for her to locate Fiora's clit with her dexterous tongue. Seeing the French writhed her body in euphoria, the redhead smiled and proceeded to flick it again and again, eliciting more moans from the receiver herself.

"Ah…AH!" Fiora moaned, the vocabulary in her mind being seriously impaired by the constant flow of her climax. Her pussy from being kissed and caressed, now pumping in by foreign fingers.

As Roxanne treaded deeper into Fiora's walls of pleasure, she felt her fingers being hugged and tightened firmly with each succeeding penetration. The redhead knew that at the time her girlfriend's climax has escalated, and she would certainly cum soon. Driven by eager and determination, Roxanne sped up her finger fucking skills, consistently siphoning sex juices from the French, who elicited erotic moans after moans.

"Are you going to cum?" Roxanne asked, her digits now penetrating in godlike speed. To add in the spice, she leaned forward and stroked Fiora's clitoris with her tongue again. She also managed to find her G-spot as well, relentlessly smooching the walnut-sized area of sex nerves, making the French unable to protect herself other than to shudder and wailed in sheer ecstasy.

"OH GOD, I am cumming babe. I am cumming! FUCK!" Fiora cried, arching and bucking her lower body along in the rhythm of her girlfriend's fingers. She could sense her climax reaching its heightened level, her body shivering wildly as a clear symptom. As if that wasn't clear enough, the splashing and slopping sounds of the redhead fingers inside her pussy got louder was evident signs of her incoming ejaculation. The French grabbed Roxanne with her legs, screaming as she rode out her wave of orgasm crashing out from her swollen womanhood.

"Feed me!" Roxanne grinned and licked her lips lusciously, sticking out her tongue right outside of her girlfriend's rupturing pussy like a hungry dog, ready to lap up all the sweet juices she could get. Seconds later after a scream and some shuddering, a stream of hot liquid gushed out of the French's vagina, spraying all over the redhead's face. Unlike last time, Roxanne was better prepared now as she positioned her mouth near the squirting gash close, licking and simultaneously sucking so that none of her girlfriend's juices were wasted on the floor. Finally, the redhead thoroughly cleaned the leftover residues from the corner of Fiora's pussy lips, replacing the liquid with her own saliva instead.

"Oh god…That's was good…" Fiora whispered tiredly, succumbing to her powerful orgasm. She laid back on the bench, panting heavily as she tried to momentarily gained back her composure. Roxanne turned and slept beside her, planting her face on top of the French's boobs.

"Fiora…" Roxanne said with a soft tone, while playing and fiddling with Fiora's tits.

"What? You still want a second helping?" Fiora faced the redhead, arching her eyebrows as she was surprised that her lover wanted more.

"No…It's your turn. Your turn to fuck me."

"Oh yes! Right. Right." Fiora looked up and smacked her forehead, and then turned back to gaze lazily at Roxanne. "Let's do it then!"

The girls sat up and faced each other, boring each other in the eyes. They giggled a little, before resuming to their intimate kissing. Fiora managed to sample her own juice from Roxanne's stained lips, tasting the bittersweet flavour as it lingered in her mouth. She didn't know what makes her ejaculation so irresistible for the redhead to taste, nevertheless, she was glad that her partner loved to get down and dirty with her. Fiora was about to settle herself some titty milk before she heard faint footsteps and chatters outside of the door. Immediately, her brain received a huge warning sign.

"Oh Jesus! Do you hear there?" Roxanne turned her head sharply and looked around, before facing the door. Her voice was paranoid, and her body began to tense up. "Fuck! I heard footsteps and noises. They must have heard us!"

"What? That's impossible." Fiora replied, also craning her neck towards the door. "They probably be leaving the training hall."

"What the fuck?! No! It's getting louder! They are coming into the lockers. Fuck! What do we do?" I don't wanna get caught…!" Roxanne shivered, tears began to emanate at the corners of the eyes.

"Don't worry! I'm here, we'll be fine."

"No?! Peoples' going to see us fucking in the lockers! What reasons can we give?"

Fiora realized that the poor girl was too frightened about what was about to be unfold, if they were caught having sex in public. She too was afraid of what might happen to them, but at this junction, she knew she was responsible for this occurred situation and she needs to keep her girlfriend safe from harm. At the eleventh hour, the French's eyes lit up as she thought of an idea that might work for them.

"I have an idea! Quick, pack our clothes into the bag and place them inside the lockers." Fiora suggested, running towards her dropped uniform and bags.

The perplexed Roxanne was unsure what the French was doing, but she obediently kept mum and followed the given instructions. "Now what?"

"Okay!" Fiora dusted her hands with a confident smile, after tossing their bags in one of the lockers and closed the door. "We are going to hide inside one of them for the time being. After they leave, we can escape."

"That's crazy! It's tight as hell!"

"Hey, at least the lockers are big enough to contain both of us. Unless you have better ways of hiding?"

"Okay fine!"

The girls rushed and picked a locker that was positioned at a corner of the room, directly opposite the door. Fiora first hided herself inside, with Roxanne followed suit and seated in front of her. The girls adjust themselves properly before closing the door and hoped for the best.

"See, I told you. The lockers are roomy enough to even contain a person. And there's a ventilation spot for us to breathe. So, don't worry about oxygen!" Fiora assured, grabbing and touching the redhead's hands gently from behind to calm the girl down.

"Do you think they might spot us?" Roxanne asked, still feeling afraid of the consequences.

"Don't worry. This is the locker I usually use. The girls already know about that, so they won't touch it. Unless they want to receive a smack from me. Ha!"

"Hmph! What an ass you are." Roxanne finally grew calm, smirking at Roxanne before noticing people are just in front of the door. "Shh, they are coming!"

Fortunately for the couple, they have managed to cloak themselves just in time before a bunch of their classmates burst through the door and went inside the room. It was dark inside the locker, but the light shining through the ventilation holes were ample enough for the girls to see their hidden figures and yet, without being easily spotted by anybody outside.

Fiora and Roxanne silently watched as the girls opened their respective lockers and reached for their bags. Some of them sat on the bench, while the others stood up. But one thing was clear; they were all gossiping and chatting noisily while stripping their clothes off.

"Wait what? They are changing their clothes. Has lesson already ended?" Roxanne asked, her eyes scanning the naked girls.

"I think so… Wait." Fiora looked at her wristwatch. "Yeah, it's over. No wonder all of them came here at one time. Guess they can't wait to go home. Whew! They didn't come for us. Yes, we are safe!"

"Don't celebrate too early…" Roxanne commented. "They might just detect us and open this locker."

Fiora nodded her head and kept her head low with her girlfriend. While waiting for the girls to disperse and exit the room, in the mean time she wrapped her own arms around Roxanne's tummy, and planting her face on her shoulders with a chuckle. The redhead was about to give the French a piece of her mind, but soon felt that position was so comfy and affectionately that she couldn't complain at all. Giving up, Roxanne rested on Fiora's soft chest and blissfully smiled to herself. The girls seated in that position and didn't moved for a few minutes.

"When are they going to leave?" Roxanne grumbled, periodically looking at the time from her handphone. "It's been over ten minutes, and they are still chatting away!"

"Hmm…I'm still fine with it." Fiora replied coolly. "Besides, what a perfect view from this locker in the corner.

"What're you talking about?" Roxanne asked, puzzled. She looked back at Fiora, whose eyes seemed to be blankly staring straight at something. The redhead turned into the same direction as the French. And lo and behold, in front of their eyes were a group of four standing girls in their undergarments, chatting with each other happily.

However, what the things they did were what shocked Roxanne. The girls were lifting their sports bra up, exposing and touching their boobs in front of each other's faces. The redhead initially understood that the girls were just curious of their bra cup sizes and then compared with one another. However, the girls soon touched and play with each other's breasts, fondling and tweaking the pink caps on top. One of them even squatted and touched the other girl's cooch, rubbing until laughter and moans can be heard at the same time. Roxanne who was dismayed by the situation, turned back just in time to see Fiora licking her lips in joy, foams of saliva drooling in both corners of her mouth.

"FIORA! Are you looking-" Roxanne demanded, her eyes widen in rage.

"They are hot as fuck man, I tell you. See that one? Damn! I know she has large breasts, but those huge areolas. Fiora remarked lustfully, whispering 'wows' and 'yes'. "That's a first! Oh that other one, she has small breasts but her curves compliment her petite look. Would like to make her submissive to me-"

Angry that her daring girlfriend was ogling at girls in front of her, Roxanne smacked one of the French's arms hard.

"Hey! Ouch!" Fiora cried out in pain, but quickly turned it into whispers just in time before the girls outside could hear her. "Why did you do that for?"

"Hmph! Checking out girls in front of me. Boldly." Roxanne replied coldly, pouting her face.

Knowing what she did was a mistake, Fiora turned meek and apologetic with a sheepish smile. "Hey darling, sorry. I'm just kidding. Not going to bang those girls outside, I swear."

"Oh really?" The redhead's tone remained sarcastic.

"Of course," Fiora smiled, hugging her girlfriend closer and firmer. "Why look at them when you have a ten out of ten seating in front of you? The grand prize's here with me!"

The French nervously gulped when Roxanne didn't utter a single word. It was only a few seconds Fiora could hear faint giggles coming from the girl's mouth.

"Flattering gets you nowhere, Laurent." Roxanne covered her mouth and crackle. Though, she was unable to see her girlfriend heaving a sigh of relief behind her.

"Hey. Hey. Can learn a thing or two from you, Fille." Fiora fired back with an equal response. She then turned to the front again and gazed at those naked girls again, whom were now strip dancing and playing with their bodies. "Don't you feel horny…Seeing those girls doing erotic stuff? Cos I'm."

"Hmm no. Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why are your nipples hard?"

Roxanne widened her eyes, feeling something touching her breasts. She looked down, noticing the familiar pair of perverted hands wrapping her chest from behind, groping her boobs and tweaking her pink mounts.

"They are erected though."

"It's cold in here."

"Hmm…Then what about your pussy? Damn! It's wet."

Before the redhead had time to stop her girlfriend, Fiora had managed to slip her one of her hands into the dripping womanhood, feeling the dampen and moist texture on her hands. She rubbed the sensitive area a few times, drawing out surprise yelps from the girl. "Did you hear someone yelping?" One of the girls in the room.

"Nah. Probably just you." The other replied.

Roxanne then angled her head back and eyed the lust driven French with a warning glare.

"God damn it, Fiora! What the heck are you doing?!" Roxanne leashed out, but kept her tone as quiet as possible.

"I thought it's the best time to do it, since you have already gone down on me."

"What?! Yeah I want to…B-but it's not the time. They haven't leave yet."

"Relax. My fingers are itching, let me do it for few minutes and I will stop."

"You better do what you say. Promise?"

"Promise. Now lay back while I give you a massage."

Roxanne had no choice but to listen to what her girlfriend had said. After all, she was already in a compromised and submissive situation. The redhead gingerly rested her back on the French's chest again, opening her legs for the ease of Fiora's hands to pass through.

"Hmm, nice tits. Can never be bored of it." Fiora remarked, gently cupping and squeezing Roxanne's tits. Her hands groped the soft material, rubbing and messing the soft material until the redhead fidgeted her body and moaned lusciously. After that, she resumed to Roxanne's pussy and tendered its needs.

By the time Fiora penetrated the southern lips the second time, her fingers were met with a sticky substance. She then realized that a puddle of excitement had already pooled around the entrance of Roxanne's love hole for a considerable period. The French knew that her girlfriend probably enjoyed ogling at the nude girls sexually playing with each other.

"Roxanne, you slut. Seeing girls in their birthday suit apparently makes you wet. What's this?" Fiora demanded, gathering pussy juices in her fingertips and showed it to the redhead. When Roxanne kept silent, the French smirked at her before inserting her stained digits into her mouth and taste. "Hmm…Sweet. Need to gather more."

Fiora inserted into Roxanne's twat in the third attempt. This time joining by two more fingers to securely anchored themselves on the girl's fanny. The redhead moaned with audible decibels, her body swaying left and right as she could feel the digits inside her own pussy, penetrating and stimulating the flesh sexual walls. She closed her eyes, enjoying the time of being fingerfucked by her lover. However out of a sudden, Fiora suddenly stopped and retracted her fingers, causing the redhead to turn back in confusion.

"Why are you stopping?" Roxanne asked, her tone frantic and mad.

"I thought you ask me to? We can resume in another time" Fiora replied.

"Fuck no! Continue! Please, I beg you to fuck me now. Make me cum!"

"Waiting for you to say that, girl. Now you can't back out."

Knowing she had the redhead well under her control, Fiora snickered before resuming to their little sex escapade. Treating Roxanne's erotic cries as music to her ears, Fiora took that as her fuel to work harder and sped up the process. Her fingers began to pump faster and deeper, twisting and curling so that every crook and cranny of the redhead's sex cave was thoroughly explored. The redhead elicited moans after moans, her hips riding Fiora's fingers like a cowgirl on a horse. Fiora then managed to locate Roxanne's clit, mercilessly flickering the sensitive spot numerous times, and earning muffled and erratic groans from the redhead as a reward. As Roxanne began to reach the peak level of her climax, her moans got louder and audible to the room outside. It was a short sudden wail from her that managed to capture the attention of several girls, now fewer in the room. Immediately, the lovers stopped what they were doing and cautiously scanned through the ventilation holes.

"Did you hear that again?! This time is a moan." The same girl asked again.

"You must've bump your head during training. We can't hear it at all." Another girl chipped in with giggles. "Or it could be us. Well, we are stroking and playing each other's private parts. So, that's the reason why."

"Do you call this an orgy? Or mass self-masturbation competition?" The others joked. A round of feminine laughter filled the room later, and then it gradually went back to their sexual playtime. Upon seeing the situation loosen, the couple inside the tight locker then sighed in relief.

"We almost get exposed!" Fiora exclaimed to Roxanne.

"I am cumming, you know!" Roxanne responded with an exasperate tone."

"And now I have to shut you up with this."

Roxanne found herself stuffed with her cloth in her mouth, and in mere seconds she managed to identify the material with unique scent. Fiora's panties!

"What the heck is this doing in the lockers?!" Roxanne thought and about to say it out, but her words were muffled and blocked. And immediately, her pussy was penetrated by her girlfriend's fingers with the same speed as before. The redhead shuddered as she felt the familiar climax gradually came back to her again, adding up the already built-up pool of excitement inside her pink walls of pleasure.

The lovers spent their next few minutes ogling at their schoolmates while playing with themselves. The muffled moans and splashing pussy sounds from Roxanne, coupled with the voices of the girls outside became music to Fiora's ears, creating a unique symphony that the French couldn't forget. She left her redhead's exposed neck with trail of hickeys, all the while pumping until the girl began to wildly bucked her hips in exaggerated fashion. Fiora could sense the shivering from her girlfriend getting intense, and the grips on her own thighs by Roxanne getting tighter by the minute. And there she knew Roxanne was about to orgasm.

With a final shudder, Fiora felt her hands being drenched by a huge wave of excitement, as Roxanne's overheat pussy squirted and spewed all over the place in the locker. Roxanne gripped her fists tight, riding every part of her ejaculation until the end. She then tilted the head back, her tired body sunk and collapsed on the French's chest.

"How do you feel?" Fiora asked, smiling as she removed the panties from Roxanne's mouth.

"I hate you…" Roxanne answered with a relief and breathless tone. She then turned her whole body to a side and smooched Fiora. "I hate it when I love you doing this to me!"

"I am confused, woman." Fiora replied with a smirk, crushing her lips with Roxanne's.

The lovers went with their long and affectionate hugs and kisses inside the locker, until the last girl finally left the room. Seeing the coast was clear, they finally opened the door and stepped outside.

"Gosh! Finally, they are gone!" Fiora said, standing up as stretched her body.

"Wow. They actually linger here for freaky thirty minutes! I wonder do they actually spend their daily after lesson time, doing their lewd stuff here." Roxanne stood up as well, turning to the time in her handphone. "That's unacceptable!"

"The pot calling the kettle black." Fiora returned with a mischievous snigger.

"Anyway, Laurent. You have wasted half an hour of your lady's time. Hmph, your fault! How are you going to pacify me for that wasted time?"

Fiora grinned after listening. She leaned forward and hugged Roxanne from the back, giving a quick peck on her cheeks. "Then I am all yours, mistress."

"Nobody wants your perverted ass!"

"Hmm…A pervert who can cook decent meals? Give brownie points to that person!"

"Y-You can cook?" Roxanne asked, dumbfounded that her girlfriend can cook. As if her body understood what its owner wants, her empty stomach began to emanate a loud groan.

Fiora laughed upon hearing her embarrassed girlfriend's growling stomach." I guess you have to try my dishes out, before judging. I promise. If the food isn't nice, I will refund you. If you know what I mean.

Roxanne smirked back, understanding what the grinning Fiora had said. "Oh you better not renege that!"

"All right, let's quickly dress up and pack our bags. I will whip up something good for you."

"So, whose place? Yours or mine?"

Fiora turned around and eyed her girlfriend a lazy wink.

"You decide."

* * *

Writer: To my beloved readers, thanks for reading my story and staying with me for the past one month or so! I am actually wrapping up this series, as I think I can't do much with any follow ups to further progress this story. (At least I have manage to let the lovebirds stay together in the end! :D)

That being said, if you have any suggestions on what scenarios the girls can do in school such like e.g. Having raunchy sex in school camps, principal or teacher's office, toilet or even outside school like shopping malls. Or it can be a non-sexual, but a romantic thing that one of them can do for the other! Anything! Feel free to let me know what your ideal situation is about. I will look at them and see if is feasible for me to craft up a short story, and I will place them at the back of the story as bonus content! If not, I will let this story end and in the mean time gather some material and inspiration to write future stories!

And speaking about bonus chapters, I may be returning to one of my older stories and add a short fluff and lemon chapter. Just for reminiscence and laughs! :P


End file.
